Birthday Wish
by soraheartless21
Summary: Words have immense power within which can cause torment. Sora is started to realize how much words can make him go crazy turning him into a complete different person even though they are merely simple words. (SoraxRiku) lemon perhaps (RoxasxAxel) later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is my first time ever writing a Fan Fiction so please don't be to hard on me. THANK YOU. Ummmm I'm still working on this story and I have some chapters done which I should be posting them up pretty soon. This is only a prelude of Sora's internal thoughts, which explains the length of of. I would really appreciate any comments, reviews and any type of criticism is welcome. (^-^)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING RELATED WITH IT.

This is a Yaoi fanfic which means boy's love in other words, gay/homosexual oriented: if you don't want to read it for another reason, just click another fanfic.

Please enjoy this fanfic of SoraxRiku or RikuxSora.  
THANKS.

Chapter 1: Prelude of love

** Sora's P.O.V**

Those words echoing throughout my head banging inside as if they were bouncing around, those words simply resonating in the depths of heart, making my body feel light as a feather, lifting all worries off me. Why? Why, do they make me tremble from sheer words? I don't understand why would he say those things to me. It doesn't make sense. I don't have any answers. I felt my cheeks getting warmer and avoid eye contact with him, why can't I manage to look at him? WAIT, AM I BLUSHING!? Why at a time like this am I blushing like if I was a teenage girl looking at her crush walking by in school. I can't even look at him in the eyes, for god's sake. Ugh, why does he do this to me? Why me? For crying out loud, this isn't suppose to happen. This can't happen! It feels so right yet I know its wrong? Why do I feel this way whenever he's around me? Is it possible that I...I LIKE HIM... It sounds ridiculous, me liking him, as if that's even possible, Ha. Yet why can't I look at him... UGH! I need to stop thinking about him, it's just making things worse. Perhaps I'm just overreacting, right? Yes, that must be it, as soon as I get home it will be over... Right...

**END NOTES: ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE BRIEFNESS OF THIS STORY, I SHOULD BE UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER LATER ON TODAY OR TOMORROW. Hopefully you guys like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Delightful surprise

Today was the last day of summer vacation, which means me and my brother, Roxas need to go shopping for school materials or else our mother is going to go on a rampage. She'll start lecturing us for hours until her soap opera is on and we can finally go to our rooms.

My brother Roxas would look exactly like me if I were a blonde, we share our father's vibrant oceanic blue eyes, and unruly spiked hair; I have a nice chocolate color hair whereas Roxas has a bleach blonde hair if it wasn't for that we would have been twins. Roxas is two years younger than I am and at time acts more mature than me.

I'm currently 16 turning 17 in a couple of months, I can't wait for for the surprise Kairi and Namine have in store for me, after last year they went all out putting together a scavenger hunt throughout Twilight Town and basically took me on a wild goose chase while they started setting for the party at my house with all my friends, as soon as I got to the final destination I was already tired and about to kill Kairi and Namine when out of nowhere Everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" I was slightly taken aback, my vindictive spirit was released instead filled with glee.

As soon as I start catch my breath, I join everyone in the living room, I went on quest to thank my game masters; they were the one's responsible for all this, I was truly blessed to have amazing friends like Kairi and Namine. They would always brighten my day if I was looming in gloom, they would always be there if i needed anything, they were like my guardian angels.

They were both twins they had the exact same features; brilliant emerald eyes that would glisten whenever light would strike them, they were both petite although Namine was a bit taller just by an inch or so. Even though they were twins,their personalities were the complete opposite; Namine was calm and collected, as Roxas with the exact same hair color whereas Kairi, well lets just say she was more of a troublemaker and hot tempered which matched her red glossy hair which would make her stand out in any crowd.

As soon as I found them, I ran to Kairi and gave them both a huge hug, afterwards we all went to the dance floor and dance the night away.

Now is not the time to start daydreaming, me and Roxas need to get our supplies before our mother get's a hold of us. Don't get me wrong she's an amazing mother, she had to raise us all by herself, since our father died in shooting trying to save a life of a innocent child, he died a hero.

Our mother had to step up and take both roles, I have to say she has done an amazing job, without her I don't know what we'll do.

As soon as we got out the door our mom yelled making sure we had the list of materials as well the money, we didn't want to repeat what happened last time. When we were ready to pay and realized we had no money, as soon as we got home we realized that our mom wasn't going to be happy, we managed to sneak past the living room clearly undetected until we reached the kitchen. There she was waiting at the head of the dining table as if she was the head of the Mafia, as soon as we saw her we knew we were dead. We saw our lives flashed through our eyes until we realized we was asleep. We couldn't believe our eyes.

We managed to get to our rooms and erased the disturbing image. Was our mother the head of the Mafia! To this every day I think about that day, and I will not let that happen, too much trauma for one summer vacation. Geez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:  
I'm still nervous for some reason. I guess the fact that this is going to be my very first fanfic that I've written and uploaded for everyone to read makes me kinda nervous. WELL I GOTTA KEEP ON WRITING! I'm having such a great time writing this even though I've hit some road blocked along the way.**

**Enough with this, let the story unfold.**

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

As we finally get into the store, we start our search we decided to divide and conquer to get out as fast as possible. Roxas took care of the binders, notebooks and papers while I take care of the writing utensils and miscellaneous stuff.  
We soon venture into the store in search of our school materials I was looking for the ultra fine point pens, which I couldn't find. That's when I saw a young man with sliver luscious flowing hair that stop by his shoulders. I observed him stocking up the shelves with school material which made me assumed he work here.

I went up to him and as soon as I saw him, I stood there watching him and he realized I was standing next to him. I swear he was an angel, I could have stare into his eye forever, his eyes were just like Namine but there was something different about them they seem to penetrate my eyes as if he was looking right into my soul. They were truly an enigma.

I realized I was still in a daze, I tried to to pull myself together. Honestly Sora, pull yourself together man, remember we have to get home in a couple of hours, I said to myself

I mustered up the courage to ask the young man where I could find the pens I've been looking for.

I looked at his shirt which had his name tag, hmmmm so his name is Riku.

I suddenly came out of my daydreaming state.

"You can find the pens in aisle 4 next to the printer ink."

"Thanks"

"No problem" he replied.

On my way to find the pens, I envision the man I just met.

"Why am I thinking about him?" I asked myself

"Riku..."

Something about him made me feel out of my comfort zone but in a good way.

My train of thought was broken when I stumbled on some stack of paper in the floor nearly making me trip over.

"Owww, oh hey I found the pens" as I regain my balance and start looking for my favorite pens.

"Found them, I suppose Roxas should be done with his side of the list, time to go back, hopefully he isn't off in Lala land".

As I make way to the cashier 5 where I told Roxas to meet me, I seemed a little distracted, it seemed like I was looking for someone, but who? I have no idea who I'm looking for...

I just ignore those thought and keep on walking.

Finally as I make my way to the cashier 5. I found Roxas sitting down like a little kid waiting for his mother to come back.

"Sora where the heck have you been!?"

"I've been here for the past 10 mins waiting for you!?"

"What were you doing?"

Slightly taken aback I said "ummmm nothing... i was just looking for my favorite pen" as I grinned like a child.

"Whatever, I'll be waiting for you outside so hurry up, okay."

"Did I really took that long" I said to myself.

As I was waiting in line for the cashier. I was reading this week issue of Hollow Bastion Weekly. When it was my turn, I heard a familiar voice.

Then I saw him once again...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Riku

It's him again!

The same man who helped me earlier.

"Well well, I see you found your pens" he said with a smile.

"Ummm yeah I found them thanks"

"No problem, that's my job after all" he chuckled as he kept scanning my stuff.

"It's going to be $40.50. Will it be cash or credit" he asked.

"Cash" I responded.

"Alright... hang on I'll see if I can give you 10% discount since its for back to school" he told me with a sweet smile.

I couldn't believe that smile made my heart melt from its sheer radiance emitting from it. I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up.

AM I BLUSHING? I said to myself.

"Okay it's going to be $30.25" he said.

"O..okay thank you but you didn't have to do that" I sorta said mumbling.

"Don't mention it, us High school kids have to stick together right" he stated.

He's in high school!?

How he looks more like a college kid, plus I haven't seen him around Twilight High.

"Yeah your right."

"What high school do you go to?" I asked waiting for him to respond.

"Ummm I believe it's called Twilight High. I just moved in from Hollow Bastion with my family."

Ohhh that's why I didn't recognize him. I'm sure I would have remember him otherwise.

"Welcome to Twilight town" I said slightly louder than I intended to.

"Thanks. I think you should get going your brother seems a little frustrated waiting for you" he said laughing.

"Brother?"

"...ohhh right he's waiting for me."

Damm how could I forget about him.

"Thanks for the discount Riku."

"Well see you around school, don't be afraid to say hi" I said as I was picking up my things.

"Thanks, I will... Sorry but what's your name?" he asked as he was helping me getting my things ready.

"Oh sorry about that, it's Yamamoto Sora. Just call me Sora" I said.

"Ok thanks Sora, I'm Nakamura Riku, well see you around before your brother dies from boredom" he said as both of us laughed a little.

"Yeah you're right. I don't want to take my brother's dead corpse to my mom"

"Well take care. See you around school" I said as he nodded.

As I was walking away all I can think of is of his smile, it seemed so genuine and real.

Riku is his name huh, this year is going to be different I just know it will.

As I managed to find my way out of the store there was Roxas with steam coming out of his ears.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Roxas yelled at me.

"Hello earth to Sora!"

I snapped from my daydreaming.

"What? ohhh hey there Roxas, ready to leave" I said to him.

He once again yelled at me.

"DON'T YOU "HEY THERE" ME SORA! I'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR THE PAST 30 MINS WAITING FOR YOU!"

"What took you so long?... Sora are you even listening to me... Sora...SORA."

"Yeah I am. Let's get ready to start heading home."

"Mom is probably worried sick she might think we forgot our money" I said trying to return to my normal self.

"Yeah let's just get going, there's no using in arguing with you, I swear you're worse than a child."

Once we finally arrived home, dinner was served and our mom was ready to start eating without us.

"We're home MOM" we said in unison, as we found our way to the kitchen.

"Alright, go clean up and hurry back here" she said has he waited for us to get back to the table.

Our mom made us our favorite meal, chashu ramen with a bowl of rice and some marinated pork on top.

As we got back to the table we started eating. "Did you guys found everything you need for tomorrow" she said as she took a bite from the pork.

"Mhmmm... we found everything even my favorite ultra fine point pens I've been looking for." I said with a grin.

"That's great honey!"

"What about you Roxas?" as she took another bite from her rice.

"It was alright I guess I don't get that excited from shopping for school supplies" he said taking a sip from his ramen.

"At least you guys got it done even though it was the last day before school" she was slightly annoyed that we postponed this to the last minute but she understood that we're teens, we do all of this stuff every single day.

"As soon as you guys finished wash your dishes and go straight to bed. Remember tomorrow is the first day of school and I don't want you guys to be late."

"Got that!"

"Yes, ma'am" we said in unison as she went to her room.

Me and Roxas flipped a coin to see who would wash the dishes tonight and he ended up winning.

Dam Roxas, why does he always win. I swear I bet he rigged the coin flip.

Once I finished with the dishes I went straight to Riku is a high school student huh ... Wait why was I thinking about him? Dammit, I forgot to ask him what grade he's in.

Why do I care what grade he's in, it's not like he's in the same year as I am. He looks like a senior

-sigh-

That night I couldn't get any sleep, my thoughts we're invading my head like a virus. I simply started into the abyss of darkness that was my ceiling. Letting the virus do it's job and making my body weak so I can sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw those stunning sea of emerald, something about them made them unique.

"They seemed to look right into me" once again my thought going back to Riku, ever since I met him I couldn't get him of my head for some reason...

"Come on Sora, just forget about him. Remember we have school tomorrow" I said to myself.

Yes, that's right I need my sleep, if I'm late to school on the every first day Kairi and Namine wouldn't let it go, well mostly Kairi.

It was then I drifted off to a deep slumber...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

I've been skipping a lot of these author notes and end notes . I'll try to add them from now on. I finally got a chance fix this chapter which makes me pretty happy how it turned out. I'm still trying to make each chapter longer than the first three just because it feels more complete, it's just a personal preference I guess :3

**If you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me about them about them I'm still figuring the rest of the story as I'm writing along, I have some ideas and stuff ready. I hope you guys are enjoying it.**

**P.S. I'm going to skip over the classes unless it's important.**

**Well here we go...**

Chapter 5: First day of Junior Year

Today is the first day of school, farewell summer vacation you shall be missed. It was already 7:30 am and I barely woke up, I've slept through my alarms perhaps staying up and waiting for my mind to simmer down wasn't the best choice, but what's done is done. Thankfully I've already decide what to wear the night before so I didn't have to worry as much.

I decided on wearing my black V-neck shirt with my favorite pair of navy blue jeans which had a couple of rips that have them character, I found my lucky black and white checkered belt and wrapped it around my waist, I took my black hoodie and slipped it on, finally I put on my black converse heading out the front door without eating breakfast.

Apparently, Roxas has already left.

That baka didn't even woke me up. Perhaps this was his way of getting me back for yesterday. I took out my iPod from my messenger bag and started to listen to some music. I was walking at a pretty fast pace since it was already 7:50 and I wouldn't want to be late.

"Hey Sora, wait up will you" I heard a familiar voice call out from afar causing me to stop. As I stood there I saw Riku running towards me.

"Phew, I.. I thought I wouldn't catch up to you" he said as he was trying to catch his breathe.

"Riku, why did you run" I said.

"Because I had no choice I was calling you and you didn't even turn around, so I decided to run after you" he said.

"Ohh sorry, I was just listen to some music."

"It's alright, at least now I caught up to you."

You know that you walk pretty fast?"

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be late to school "

"You don't have to apologize silly."

"Sorr... okay" I sorta blushed thankfully he didn't notice.

" So are you ready for your first day of school." I said to him.

"Yeah I think I am hopefully I don't get lost" giving off a goofy smile which made me sorta laugh a little.

"Don't worry you got me afterwards" wait what did I just said?

"Yeah, you're right I have you, thanks" giving his heart warming smile once again. I quickly turned away trying to hide my blushing face from him.

" Sooo who's your homeroom teacher, Riku?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Ummm let me see... it says I have Ms. Kisaragi"

"MS. KISARAGI" I yelled.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"She's my homeroom teacher, she's such a sweetheart and she likes being called Yuffie for some strange reason."

"That's great. We're in the same class" he said with a bright smile.

"Yeah. Ummm what other class do you have" I asked curiously.

After he finished talking, we realized that we had English, Math and Science classes together.

As soon as we got to school the bell rang so we ran to homeroom. Luckily, Ms. Kasaragi wasn't here yet.

We both sighed in relief.

"She tends to be 5 mins late to homeroom every single day even though she lives couple blocks down the street" I told Riku as we caught our breath.

As soon as everyone settled down, Ms. Kasaragi bursted through the doors. She looked as if she just finished running a marathon. She apologize and said that she was stuck in traffic because a flock of geese were trying to cross the street.

Yeah right, we all knew she was lying with that lame excuse, we all started laughing as soon as he finishing excusing herself, including her.

After we all finished laughing, she told the class we had a new student which was the cue for Riku to stand up and introduce himself.

"Hello class, I'm Nakamura Riku I came from Hollow Bastion where I attended Radiant Garden high school. It will be a pleasure working with all of you." At the moment I swear I saw him looking at me and he winked at me.

Did he just winked at me?

No I'm just seeing thing I sure he just got something in his eye.

"Thank you Riku" Ms. Kasaragi said.

"I see you found a seat already."

" Sora, please be kind and show Riku around"

"Yes, ma'am"

As Riku returned to his seat I introduced him to Kairi and Namine.

I was glad he was sitting next to me, at least I wouldn't have to see him every day in front of me, not because I didn't like him, I'm just not sure I would be able to look at him directly. Something about him made me feel oddly weird, I just couldn't lay my finger on it.

It wasn't long before Riku and Kairi were talking like if they knew each other since forever, it seemed like they really hit it off. Which made me happy.

Even though Riku is new we all knew he belong with us, it just felt right.

" I think we have finally found the fourth person for our group. Namine, Kairi, Riku, and me." I announced to my friends as they nodded in approval.

Me and Namine were having our own conversation while Riku and Kairi had their own.

At times I heard both of them starting to snicker about something which made me jump for some reason. I don't like this.

It was long when the bell rang which told us it was time for English, I waved to Kairi and Namine as they went to their class. I was giving Riku a small tour of the school while we got to our English class.

Before we know it was lunch already, I escorted Riku to our table and waited for Kairi and Namine, it wasn't long before they were sitting next to us.

We started talking about my birthday for some reason.

"Hey Sora what would you want for your birthday this year" Kairi asked.

"Ummmm I don't have a clue to be honest. Last year was amazing even though I wanted to kill you guy for making me go on a wild goose chase."

"Hey at least you got home and Bam you nearly fainted from the surprise" kairi said with an amused tone making Namine laugh.

"Yeah yeah" I pouted making Riku laugh.

" You didn't tell me your birthday was coming" he said.

"Ummm because it never came up" I replied.

We just met like yesterday of course I wouldn't have told him. I don't go off and tell every person I meet about my birthday, they would think I'm weirdo or something.

"So when is your birthday Sora?" Riku asked.

"It's next month actually"

"Yup this time you won't know what's gonna happen" Kairi said looking over at Namine with a evil look which made me feel uncomfortable, especially coming for Namine.

Ohhh God I don't like the way this is heading.

I saw Riku trying to comfort me "Don't worry it's not like it's going to kill you, well maybe"  
he said laughing making Kairi and Namine laugh as well.

Now I know this isn't going turn out good...

**End notes:**

**Alas, we have reached the end of this chapter. I feel sorry for Sora. He's gonna have to endure Kairi's constant torment and she has gained another ally in her quest to make Sora miserable. Muhahahhahaha :3 Will Riku follow through with Kairi? What happened to Roxas? Will Sora realize he like Riku? Soooo many question so little answers til the next installment of Birthday Gift.**

**I should be upload the next chapter either tomorrow or Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:  
Thanks for staying with me, it really means a lot for me. You guys are awesome ~(^w^)~**

**I actually have time to write this chapter today, so I'm going to write it for you guys. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I couldn't come up with a great title for this chapter so I'll picked a random one once I finish it (^o^)/**

**Chapter 6: Fire touch**

Thankfully once again I was saved by the bell. Ohhh how I loved the bell ringing in my ear.

It wasn't long before school was finally over. I went looking for Roxas as I promised him. Hopefully he remembered since I didn't have a chance to remind him this morning.

As I thought, he didn't remembered. It's really odd for him not to remember anything since he's soooo responsible. I guess I have to choice but go looking for him. Him being a freshman would make things a lot harder on me but luckily, me being a good brother and all I remembered he had English for his last period with Mr. Leonhart otherwise, known as Leon.

I went to ask Ms. Kasaragi since she was best friends with Mr. Leonhart. She should know where was his classroom. Everyone thought they were a couple, they would spend every single break they had together, they even lived together, so it was logical that we thought they were a couple. They would make I nice couple even though they we're complete opposites. Leon was calm and collected while Yuffie was hyperactive and extremely messy.

Unfortunately, Leon was already with someone. Which sparked rumors among the student body. Til this day we haven't found the lucky lady or man that's his partner.

Once I manage to find Mr. Leonhart's room I spotted Roxas but he wasn't alone.

I found him bickering with another student. He looked like senior, we was about 6 feet tall, he had the same red hair has Kairi and those immaculate green eyes just like Riku's... This isn't time to think about him.

As I head over, I saw Roxas blushing like crazy or he was furious either one.

I could help but laugh.

"Hey Roxy, I see you found a new friend" I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing while he was giving me a death stare which was working, I was dying from laughter.

"Heyyyy stop that will you Sora. It's not funny."

He's response made me laugh even harder. I was crying from laughter. It seemed like the tall boy was also laughing.

After my laughter subsided I introduced myself to Roxas' "new friend."

"Hi, I'm Roxy's brother, Sora"

"Nice to meet you I'm Nakamura Axel" as we shook hands, we looked over at Roxas who laying on the floor in fetal position.

"Nakamura, you say? Are you related to..."

"Hey Axel there you are."

"I've been looking for you everywhere" I heard a familiar voice calling to Axel.

"Yo Riku, where have you been?"

Axel is Riku's brother, but how look nothing alike except for those gorgeous green eyes.

"Were you trying to ditch me again" Axel replied slightly hurt.

"I wouldn't be here if I wanted to ditch you, right?" Riku answered with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess" Axel said scratching his head.

"Ohh Sora, I see you've meet my brother" he said.

"Yeah I have, he's such a charmer" me and Axel started laughing once again for the whole Roxas situation.

"Ohh by the way, you remember my brother right?" as I point to the dead corpse on the ground.

"Yeah I do"

"Ummmm what is he doing laying there" he asked slightly confused.

"Ohhh don't mind him, he's fine. Roxy is strong boy."

He just got a tiny bit embarrassed... ROXY YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU BABE!" I yelled out to Roxas.

I just could help it, as soon as we get home Roxas is gonna get me back might as well have fun.

All of us just bursted out laughing making Roxas feel worse and worse by the second.

Man, I feel sorry for him but he need to learn how to relax and act his age sometimes, I said to myself.

"Don't tell me Axel was giving you a hard time, Roxas" Riku said as he was helping Roxas off the floor.

"No, he wasn't. Sora on the other hand, that baka is going to pay for what he has done." Roxas firmly stated turning his hand into a fist towards my direction.

"I'm sorry Roxy." I said sheepishly making Riku smile what appeared more like smirk towards me.

Ohh no, that smile again. Why does he have soooo much power over me with just his smile.

I knew this was my weakness, my kryptonite.

His smile was like the sun, immense heat radiating from his smile that would melt my heart, turning me so helpless in mere seconds... no in moments. Not to mention those eyes that would daze anyone who see them directly. He's truly an angel, an enigma, he was perfect...

What am I saying? SORA STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! This isn't the time nor the place to admire him like a hungry fan-girl wanting to rip him apart.

"Axel, apologize to Roxas for giving him a hard time" Riku demanded.

"Riku, but I didn't do anything to him I just..."

"Come one Axel you can't fool me" Riku laughed.

"Ugh fine. Roxas, ummmm I guess I'm sorry for making you feel bad and stuff." It was clear that he didn't mean it.

"Thank you Axel." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Awwww Sora. Did I hurt your feelings?" Roxas ask with a goofy smile.

"You can at least respond back, geez."

Still I didn't answered.

"Is he okay?" Riku asked with concern.

"He's not looking too well" Axel pointing out the blush on my face.

"...I'm fine. I just have a fever" I struggled to reply.

"Come here, let me check if you have a fever." Riku said as he walked to me.

When he put his hand on my head checking if i had a fever, I felt like I was burning up. He set off an inferno just by mere touch that engulfed me. I was redder than Axel's hair if that even possible, my legs began to shake and almost gave up on me, this was all of this doing. I have never felt this in my whole life, much less towards another guy.

"Woah Sora! You're really burning up." Riku said.

"... I'm ok Riku... I guess I need more sleep. I didn't sleep well last night..." barely managed to speak. Thankfully they mistook my blushing face for a fever.

"Roxas can you make sure Sora get's some safely" Riku said almost in a demanding voice.

"Yeah I'll make sure."

"Don't you worry..." Roxas said.

I'm not feeling too well. I feel like my head is being pounded by huge boulders.

Why did he asked Roxas to take care of me? Why did he checked my temperature? Was he really worried?

AHHHHH MY HEAD! I need to stop thinking about that and focus on something else.

Right, hmmmm what are Kairi and Namine planning, they seemed very suspicious...

**End note:**

**Finally done with this chapter! I hope you guys like it :3**

**Hahahahaha Sora doesn't like the taste of his own medicine for embarrassing Roxas xD**

**OMG what kind of surprise with waiting for Sora? I swear Kairi better make it extra special or else I will never forgive her (3)**

**Hopefully I have time tomorrow to upload ch 7 I shall start working on it.**

**Thanks you guys for reading my story. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**GOODNIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys how y'all doing? I manage to finish this chapter on time :3**

**I think Sora has learned his lesson. He should really think before he talks. Although, Roxas needs to hang loose once in a while. Perhaps Axel can show him *wink wink nudge nugde* Who knows, we'll see how things unravel. Listening to Kingdom hearts piano music as I'm writing help me get my brain juices flowing.**

Chapter 7: Home cooked meal

As me and Roxas were walking home we remained silent for almost the whole trip back. I was still under the spell of Riku's smile. What powerful magic it had over me. No matter, what I would think of, his face would appear so vivid. I can still feel his hand caressing my cheek.

Out of nowhere Roxas has stopped for some reason.

"Ummmm... hey Sora... what happened back there?" I heard him asking me.

"Nothing...I guess laughing and your misery too hard made me get sick." I answered back still amused.

Roxas just gave me another death look and ignored what I said.

"Ohhh by the way Roxas, why was Axel bugging you."

"He really seems like a great guy, don't you think?"

"Are you sure you're ok Sora?"

" Perhaps you're confusing Axel for another" Roxas laughed as if I was joking.

"No, I'm serious Roxas."

" I think you should give him a chance, get to know a guy. I think you need someone like him in your life."

"Ummm no I'm pretty sure I don't need another knucklehead, you're more than enough. Thank you very much."

"Just think about it."

"Yeah...yeah."

Before we knew it, we have arrived home. I went directly to my room. I need to lay down and try to forget what happened today.

Just thinking that this was just the first day of school...

Will I be tortured every single day until the last day of school.

Awww I groaned.

Sora, pull yourself together man.

"Honey, dinner is ready. Hurry up and wash up before it gets cold."

"Ok mom, I'll be down there in 5 mins."

As soon as I came down to the kitchen the aroma from my mom's food completely wiped my mind clean, as if it cleared all thought and problems away. I suddenly felt invigorated. This is what I needed, an amazing home-cook meal filled with love and spices.

"Wow mom it looks amazing!"

"Yeah mom it really does!"

Roxas and I finally agreed on something today.

"Well you know I love you boys. Well what are we waiting for let's dig in"

With that we started digging in. Yes, this is what I needed. This food was made out of love, you can taste it when marvelous flavors starts exploding in your mouth, a slight moan escape my mouth but it wasn't audible, this was truly orgasmic.

"How was the first day of school, boys?" mom asked while blowing on her curry.

"mmmmm mmmm mmmm mm." You couldn't understand what I was saying, i was to busy stuffing my face. I waited until the food went down, to answer her question.

"Sorry about that mom, it was really good. I was catching up with Kairi and Namine and my teachers seem really nice" I answered as I gobble down another spoonful of curry.

OHHHH MAN THIS CURRY IS THE BOMB! :3

"What about you Roxas, honey?"

"It was alright, I guess. I wasn't really expecting much since it was the first day. My teachers seems sufficient..." He responded as he was picking on his food not really eating it.

I knew something was bugging him. He didn't seem like he was on this planet, his mind what roaming who knows where.

"Did you have fun with your new friend" I asked.

It seemed like Roxas blushed a little for some reason. His cheeks turned into a strawberry pink tint. Never in my life have I seen the Great Roxas blush. I love it.

" New friend?" mom asked.

It was clear that our mom was slightly confused. Roxas was always antisocial, perhaps because our father died saving another child's life. Roxas was two at the time, he doesn't really remember much about him, in a way it's understandable why he became antisocial. He only had me and and mom. It was like he took on the role of our father, he made sure we're safe. It took on the responsibility at a very young age. I've told him many many time to cut loose once in awhile, enjoy life a little but he wouldn't listen. Which is the reason I act so immature. Now and then I get Roxas to smile at my childish antics.

Roxas shot up and glared at me.

"He's not a friend, I barely know him..." he said in a childish manner.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Was Roxas acting like a child?

I have never seen this happen to him, it's really refreshing to see him act like this way.

"Anyways, I think I should get started on my homework" he said trying to avoid any other questions.

"Yeah same here, I can't believe we got homework on the every first day, huh Roxas."

"Yeah, but we have no option."

We both got up and went to wash our dishes. After drying the dishes we went to our rooms. It was clear that Roxas was still mad.

When I got to my room, I got my books from my black messenger bag and started to open the textbook. Luckily, I only have to finish my stats homework and write an essay, nothing to hard.

Two hours later I finished my homework and had one hour left before my bedtime. Yes, I know it's pathetic still have a bedtime but hey at least I get the sleep I need. I am a growing boy you know.

I got my homework and book and put them back in my messenger bag. I cleaned up my desk, got my clothes ready for tomorrow.

I've decide that I'm going to wear my red skinny jeans, with another black and white hoodie, I got out another black V-neck shirt, I even got about out my brown boots.

I'm all set for tomorrow. I just need to wake up early, grab my things, eat some breakfast, wait for Roxas and head out to school.

Can't wait for tomorrow...

**End note:**

Awwwww it appears like Roxas has a thing for Axel after all. Will he acted on it or just dismissed it. The spell that Riku has cast upon Sora might be to much for him. Or will he fight against it?

**This is the end of this chapter. Thanks for hanging around. I will update soon I still don't know yet. Farewell and thanks for sticking to my story. YOU GUYS ROCKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Finally I have time to write this chapter. Sorry that I took such a long time, I've been soooooo busy with other stuff. I'm having an audition coming up so gotta get that oboe piece ready to go, and I've been working on my Japanese :3

**Ohhhh I would also like to apologize for the previous chapters for the name situations, I'm going to start fixing that from now on hopefully I can.**

**Without anymore delays let the story unfold**

**Chapter 8: A brand new day**

Chapter 8: A brand new day

* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Is it time to wake up already?

I slammed my hand on my alarm shutting it up, it has awoken my awesome dream. I was in the middle of an epic battle, I had this mysterious weapon shape as a key but it was sword whom only I could wield. It was like the sword was talking to me while I was slashing back and forth banishing shadow like beings releasing an mysterious red light into the heavens which resemble a heart. As I was plowing into the massive hoards of these beings I realized there was human-shaped being cloaked in darkness releasing the shadow being from what appeared to be a portal of pure darkness. I was heading towards the cloaked being ready to engage in combat when my alarm decided to ring bringing me to reality.

Waking up every morning is always such drag, I just don't want to leave my comfy bed, if only I could sleep in... sigh...

I looked at my clock.

It's barely 6:30!

Perhaps I took sleep a little longer it's not going to hurt.

I was dead wrong.

DAMMIT I OVERSLEPT! IT'S ALREADY 7:40, I ONLY GOT 20 MINUTES BEFORE THE TARDY BELL RINGS.

With haste I grabbed random clothes and my messenger bag as I bolted out the door. Ugh, why did I have to go back to sleep. CURSE YOU COMFY BED!

Once again, Roxas didn't wake me up. I bet he's still mad at me for the whole Axel thing. Honestly, I was expecting something much worse.

*HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF*

"I... I ma-made...it..." I said as I entered the homeroom walking towards my seat and just collapsed in it. I was trying to catch my breath, I swear I felt my heart pumping soooo fast that it seemed like it would just exploded.

Once I settled down I realized that I forgot my favorite pen back home, I left it in my drawer. I was utterly devastated. I only write in pen and only use my favorite style of pens to write.

Namine noticed that there was something wrong with me.

"Umm Sora, are you okay? she asked with great concern.

"Actually no, something terrible has happened"

"WHAT HAPPENED SORA!?" both Kairi and Namine asked me.

"I forgot my favorite pen."

"YOU FORGOT YOUR PEN. YOUR STUPID PEN."

"YOU BAKA!"

"YOU GOT US WORRIED FOR NOTHING." Kairi looked like she was about to pluverize me.

"Hehe, I'm sorry" I said weakly.

"Here Sora, you can use mine I have a spare." Riku handed me a pen.

"Ummm sorry Riku but I only use..." I gasped.

"Wait, this is the exact same style of pen that I use"

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Ohhh that old thing, I just carry one just in case" he said giving me his trademark smile.

Just in case?

Just in case for what?

He hasn't use I pen, much less this type of pen since I've met him. I know it's been only two days since I've met him but still. He has only used pencils. I know that for a fact because when I asked him for an eraser yesterday, he told me to get it from his pencil box and I didn't see a single pen.

Then it hit me.

The day I went to buy my school supplies, I asked him where I could find the pens and he was the one who scanned my items. He even asked me if I found the pens I was looking for.

Could he have gotten some as well. Maybe that's why he said "just in case."

Forget about it Sora.

"THANKS RIKU. YOU'RE A LIFESAVER."

Before I noticed, I was hugging.

SORA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I yelled at myself.

At least stop hugging him, Geez. It's just a pen. I had no idea why I hugged him, for crying out loud it's a simple pen. NO, it's not a simple pen. It's my favorite pen.

I noticed I was still hugging, so I decided to let go of the embrace. As soon as I did, it felt like I was empty. I was no longer near his sweet body, I couldn't smell his manly scent anymore. I couldn't feel the heat coming off his body anymore.

"Sorry about that Riku, I just got carried away." I said trying not to look at him, for the fear he would notice my blushing cheeks.

"No problem Sora"

He seemed a little shocked. Well who wouldn't be shocked, even I was.

"Yo guys, do you wanna join us on a search for awesomeness" Kairi said grinning like a maniac.

"What she meant to say was, if you guys want to come with us to Sunset Hill" Namine explained.

"Yeah, sounds like fun" I said as Riku agreed by nodding his head.

"Heck yeah, it's going to be epic you guys" Kairi was obviously excited.

Yeah, perhaps this would be a great time for us to bond more. Plus, I would get to spend more like hanging about Riku.

"Can't wait til school is over" I said.

It was already time for first period so we parted ways to get to class. Me and Riku were talking about our after school plans, we were so eager to go especially me, knowing that I would spend time with Riku.

"Hey Riku, have you been to Sunset Hills yet?" I asked with great curiosity knowing that he just moved here.

"No, not yet. I haven't really spend time exploring since I just moved in. Plus, I'm new and I don't have anyone to show me around." It seemed like he was trying to send a message to me.

"Ohh right, well if you want I can show you around sometime" I said kinda shyly.

"Would you really Sora!"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do"

"Thanks! You're awesome." Riku said getting all jumpy like a high school girl. I haven't seen him act like. I actually like it.

I was taken aback from the hug he gave me. It made me blush furiously, I thought my cheeks we're going to erupted. I felt like I was whole again. The thing that made me feel empty was gone. I took in his scent that sent shivers through my whole body.

Some kids were giving us strange looks, as if they ever seen two guys hugging each other. But I didn't care. I gave into Riku's embrace, taking in his sweet delectable aroma of fresh picked strawberries.

We were somewhere else in the universe not in school anymore. Fireworks we're igniting the celestial sky, illuminating the sky with beautiful hues of blue, green, red, and purple.

Soon after we let go of each other's body I felted lost once again, disorientated. I no longer saw the majestic fireworks, nor smelled the intoxicating scent of him.

Woah what just happened? I said to myself snapping out from what appeared to be a dream. Did I just dreamed of hugging Riku?

"Hehehe, s-sorry Sora. I kinda got carried away."

"Come on Sora, were going to be late to class" Riku was blushing!? I wasn't dreaming! I REALLY DID HUG RIKU! AND WAS HE BLUSHING TOO. Just the thought of Riku blushing made me blush a little. It seemed like he enjoyed the hug as much as I did.

My hearts is pumping as if i were going 100 mph, my knees are shaking like crazy like if they were jello, my stomach feels funny like if I had butterflies flying around. Am I okay? I have never felt this way.

AM I GOING TO DIE!?

I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!?

PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!

**End notes:**

**Now I wants some curry... :/**

** I have nothing but rice -sigh- I might as well make some onigiri (^~^)/ ON TO THE KITCHEN!**

I hope you guys enjoy this "steamy" chapter xD Thinking of making Riku's P.O.V. he has a lot of explaining.

I shall update soon hopefully my tomorrow if everything goes smooth and stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**UGH I'VE BEEN SOOOOO BUSY WORKING ON MY AUDITION THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE. I have Mozart's oboe concerto in C almost down and ready to go :3 Well anyways here's my newest chapter :3 As I promised it's Riku's P.O.V. hopefully we can get some questions answered from him. What is he planning...**

Chapter 9: Sora

RIKU's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just hugged Sora. Something about him just made me go crazy and give an enormous hug. Ohhh how I wished I would have kissed him on those soft lips of his, why does he have to be sooooo damm cute. I just want to him to me mine, be at my side forever. I want him to my best friends, my lover, my partner, my boyfriend, my everything. He's just perfect. This cute aqua blue eyes that sparkle like the ocean whenever I see them, his unruly spiked hair that I just want to feel next to my chest, his perfect slender lips that make me go an a frenzy whenever I see them, his little cute nose, ummmm not to mention his rump posterior *hehehehe... no bad Riku bad* I've glance at it now and then when nobody is looking. I have to admit he has a nice trimmed body and his bubble is the icing on the cake.

If only Sora knew my true feeling I have towards me. I don't want to rush things, I barely met the guy two days ago, but I knew he was the one, my soulmate. The fireworks works I just saw when I hugged him is proof enough.

I, Riku swear I will make Sora mine and mine alone. NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE THEY ARE GOING TO DIE! I'm not going to let anyone touch him without my permission or approval. Only Namine and Kairi can touch his since they're like BFF. I wouldn't want him to lose his best friends because of me.

That's the only reason I said yes to Kairi, I wanted to spend the whole day with him. I could careless about the other too, not to be mean but I just want to be with Sora. I don't think that's too much ask. I'm going to make it my mission to be as close to him as possible.

I'm so glad I have such a strong will-power, if I didn't would have planted a humongous kiss on his kiss and I would be stop. AGHHH I wish I could do that right now, just grab him and kiss him. I certainly don't want to jeopardize our friendship much less any chance I have with him to me something more.

I still don't know if he's even gay or bi. I need to do some "intensive investigation" on him, to figure out more about him. Perhaps, I should ask Kairi and Namine. I'm sure they know everything about him.

It's almost going to be lunch and I want to get out of this class, it's sooooo boring. I never really liked English to begin with. It's not because I'm not good, on the contrary, I'm quite good. I always had the top scores, I just find it boring.

Alas, my endless torture has been lifted, I can now proceed to my favorite class, Math. Ohhh how I loved to derive equation, it was my forte.

Luckily, Sora was in my class which made things even more awesome. I have my two favorite with me, Math and Sora. Unfortunately, Sora didn't view math the same way as I did. He was only here because his mother forced him. He wasn't the worst student nor the best, he was in the middle realm.

Time flew in that class. It was already time for lunch. I wonder what Axie packed for me, I hope he made some of his onigiri stuffed a secret stuffing that I simply love :3 and he adds some octopus shaped sausages aside with chicken tempura over on a bed of more rice. Ahhhh I love my Axie boy, he always makes my bento box. He's almost my real parent figure after my mom and dad got divorced, we haven't seen our mom since forever, and our dad isn't much of a loving parent, he prefers the tough love approach.

Once me and Sora managed to find our usual table he began eating. Sora didn't have much food since he was in a rush this morning.

"Whatcha gonna eat, Sora?" I asked as I looked at Sora being crestfallen since he only had an apple on him.

"Ummm this apple..." I felt sorry for him, an apple is not gonna cut it for my future boyfriend *heheheh*

"Would you like to share with me, I don't think I'm going to finish it."

"Are you sure Riku?"

"Yeah, Axel packed more than enough"

"Geee, THANKS RIKU!" He was smiling like an idiot, but he's my idiot. I moved in closer to him as uncovered my bento box.

"WOAH DID AXEL MADE ALL OF THIS!" He was utterly impressed by it.

"Yeah he always makes our bento boxes" I added.

"I wish Roxas would do this to me" Sora said as he picked up some chopsticks and started eating.

"THIS IS SOOOO YUMMY!"

"Axel is such a great cook." That he was, Axel was a self taught cook, and he enjoyed cooking on his free time. Seeing the happy faces of the people who's eating his food made him happy.

"Hey guys, are you guys ready for after school" Kairi said as Namine sat down. They are finally here. I had sooo many question to ask them but this isn't the place.

"Yup, we can't wait." Sora responded as I took another bite of my onigiri. Nothing beats the taste of fresh made onigiri.

Once we all finished eating the bell rang and we all drifted to own own classes. I had to go to my history where I was alone. I hate history, the teachers make it really boring. I might as well text axel letting him know that I'm going to to hangout with Sora after school.

I pull out my phone and start texting him.

Riku: Hey Axie I'm going to hangout with Sora right after school so don't wait for me m'kay.

Axel: Alright Riku thanks for letting me know. Have fun ;)

Riku: Hahaha you know me so well Axie

Axel: Of course I do your my bro

Riku: yeah your right :)

Axel: no prob :D

Riku: by the way, Sora loved your food. He says you're an amazing cook.

Axel: Really that's awesome :3

Riku: Yup. Ohhh yeah Axie, ummmm do you have a crush on Roxas?

Axel: Is it really that obvious?

Riku: Well, not really but since I'm your brother and all I had a feeling there was something between you guys.

Axel: Yeah I have a crush on him, but I don't feel like he has any feeling towards me. He's always ignoring me, no matter how much I try to get his attention.

Riku: Hang in there man, I'm sure he does but doesn't know yet.

Axel: Yeah your right. I won't give up too easily.

Riku: That's the spirit bro. Perhaps, you can bug him until he agrees to show you around town, you don't give up easily and he will have to say yes eventually.

Axel: Hey that hurts :'( hahhaha but you got a point. Thanks Riku. Ohh and have fun today ;) try coming back home in one piece okay.

Riku: Ohh Axie you worry too much about me. LUV YOU!

There was only five mins. before school is over.

Operation G.S.A. will begin in 5... 4... 3...2...1...0...

I won't let anything stop me from getting what I want.

SORA YOU WILL BE MINE...

**End note's:  
Ohhh Riku you scoundrel what do you have planned... Well ima try to get the next chapter by tomorrow  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I finished his chapter yesterday but I fell asleep .**

Well anyways here's the chapter it's still Riku's P.O.V.

For some reason I'm really enjoying writing his P.O.V. it's pretty fun :3

Chapter 10: Train station

Time to initiate Operation G.S.A.

****G: Get

S: Sora's

A: Attention

When I heard the bell ring, I quickly grabbed my stuff and head about to the main entrance. That's the spot where I told Sora I would wait for him. When I got there I saw him waiting for me and when he saw he got up and walked towards me. It seem like he was waiting forever. He seemed a little annoyed. He was pouting his lips would send me into a frenzy, but I had to control it.

"What's wrong with you"

"Did something happened?" I asked worried. I don't want anything to make my little Sora boo worry, feel bad or anything that would make him act differently.

"Nothing... are you ready?" It was obvious that something was wrong with him, it makes me mad when he doesn't want to talk to me.

"There's something wrong. You can tell me anything Sora." I made sure I got that message through his thick head of his.

After my message finally got through to him, he started to open up.

"Ummm I don't know how to say it but I feel weird sometimes." He feels weird? What does he mean by that. Should I be worried?

"What do you mean?" I was really confused now.

"It's just that I... sometime feel like my chest is hurting."

His chest hurting! I sure hope it's nothing too serious. What would cause his chest to hurt. Did he get into a fight?

"Have you gotten that checked out" I said to him.

"I don't think it's anything physical, more like emotional."

Emotional. Is he having problems at home.

"Emotional?" Why would his chest hurt by something emotionally.

"Yeah, I started to get weak in my knees, I feel like I have butterflies or a knot in my stomach, and my head starts pounding." Those symptoms are all the symptoms of love sickness. Is he in love with someone. WHO IS HE IN LOVE WITH.

"It seems like you're in love with someone" I said bitterly not knowing who he's in love with.

That moment was a stab in the heart. He's in love with someone. Is it possible that I might lose him, I can't bare these painful thoughts, it's like I'm being stabbed repeatedly in heart, each insertion hurts more than the last. There lies my heart broken into millions of pieces.

Wait, there's still a chance I might be the person he's in love with. Yes, there hope for me. I must do anything in my power to make sure he's mine. I won't give him up that easily.

"Ummm... Sora with who do you feel like this?" Waiting for him to say my name. Please Sora, say my name.

"Ohhhh ummmm..." He just looked down onto the floor.

"Hey, we have to get going to the train station we don't want to be late." -THUD- -THUD- I felt my heart fall into an abyss of darkness. He ignored my question. How could he? Do you realize how much I love.

I felt a hand grab mines. *GASP* He was holding my hand, well he more like pulling me as we ran towards the train station but he was grabbing my hand. This is what I need, he pulled me out of the abyss of darkness, this gesture was a ray of hope raising me up.

Maybe there's still a chance...

OPERATION G.S.A. is now in overdrive.

We made it on time. Kairi and Namine were awaiting for us, they noticed we were stilling holding hands, neither of us have realized until they pointed it out. It was awfully long before I pulled my hand away from his. I felt his hand squeeze mine saying that he wasn't going to let of it, but I manage to get it away from him.

"Phew, we made it" Sora stated as he got our tickets from Kairi.

"I thought you guys we're not coming for a second there. I'm glad you guys made it" Naimine said as she took out a water bottle and handing it to me. I took a sip and have some to Sora before we handed it back to her.

"Thanks, Naminie" I said readjusting my self.

*Train's whistle*

"The train is here." Sora screamed.

Once again he grabbed my hand and made me follow him in. He sat next me as Kairi and Namine sat across from us.

Sora was acting like a child, making me feel like the parent. I didn't really mind, it made me feel happy for some reason, perhaps because my plan was working, well sorta.

"It's going to be a pretty long train ride" Namine said.

"Ummm like 1-2 hours"

That's perfect. Spending time like with so close to Sora is worth the wait. Hmmm what am I gonna do for this long tho, my thoughts were blown out of my thinking pools when I felt Sora's heading resting on my shoulder. The poor fellow must have been tired from all that running he's done today. I moved his head to free my shoulder and wrap my arm around him, laying his head against my chest. He was so beautiful, I could have stayed like this forever. I dozed off to sleep as well.

We were awaken by Kairi once we've reach our destination. I didn't want to move I wanted to stay like this, having him so close to my heart. Once we're fully awake, we grab our things, and got off the train.

Sora grab my hand, I guess he didn't want me to get lost.

The train platform was huge, filled with people getting in and about from train to train. This is the only platform where you can take a train to Hollow Bastion, which explains where it's so crowded. He had to fight our way out.

At last, Sunset Hill. This place was sooo sublime. The sunset was remarkable, very breathtaking no wonder this place is called Sunset Hill. The sky was turning into a nice orange creamy color. There was still daylight for about 2 more hours until the sky turned into purple until it reached a surreal midnight blue color.

Once outside, Kairi began babbling on about something. I didn't really noticed she walking asking me something, I was still concentrated on the fact the Sora was holding hand still.

"Don't you think so, Riku?" I head Sora asking as he let go of my hand.

"Ummm yeah." I said disappointed that I was no longer holding his hand anymore.

"Alright, let's getting going then."

With that went on to explore Sunset Hill. Letting our adventures unfold. I was walking next to Sora, talking about some random stuff, I didn't want to bring up the whole love things, might as well enjoy this day. I noticed that my shoe was untied to I bent down to tie it, but I got distracted my Sora's backside. Ohhh man those skinny jeans look awfully tight, they were hugging onto him, I couldn't help but notice his but. *Hehehehe* Axel hurry up and tie your shoelace I said to myself. I manage to catch up to him and we kept on walking.

"Geez, where are we going""

"If I would have known we were going to walk this much I would have changed shoes." I said in a childish manner making Sora giggle. I was serious, my feet were killing me.

"Not much longer, we're almost there." I heard Namine calling back to me. Well, at least that's kinda comforting knowing we're almost there.

After ten agonizing minutes treading the rugged terrain on foot, Kairi yells out.

"We're here!" Standing before was a massive lighthouse overlooking the coast. With the sun starting to set into ocean causing the water sparkle in sheer brilliance. I couldn't wait to see how majestic this view would be from the top of the lighthouse.

Not sparing any time, we all ran to the top of the lighthouse. The view was simply spectacular, miles and miles of nothing but sea you could see. I was glad I came. With that I turned to see Sora, he's eyes were shining like diamonds witnessing the beauty of nature.

If only I could hold his hand once more and look into his eyes, just looking in them made me forget about everything else. I had no worries.

I felt his hand brush against mine making me blush a little, I quickly turned back to the great view, I didn't want him to notice me blushing. His hand layed on top mine. I don't think he has noticed yet but I don't mind. This is what I wanted after all, I'm glad I came today.

We stayed at the lighthouse for what seemed hours. My mind started to wonder off into the distance. So many thoughts coming at once we're driving me crazy: should I tell Sora my true feeling, should I bestow a kiss upon his lips, should I hide my feeling...

How would he act if I kissed him?

Ugh, these thoughts are making me feel worse and worse knowing the fact that Sora already loves someone else. If I were to tell him that I love him would it put our friendship in jeopardy.

I need to talk to Kairi about all of these and but mostly Axel. He has always been there for me.

"It's pretty late guys, I think we should head back home." Namine said as she got up and gathered her things. Yeah she's right it's already 9 pm I should have been home an hour ago. Ohh man . I'm in soooo much trouble once I get back home, hopefully dad isn't back home from work.

As we all prepared to leave we noticed that Sora was knocked out.

"Poor guy, he must have been exhausted, I guess I have no other option but carry him home." I will be able to sweep him off his feet, literally. I was debating whether to carry him bridal style or over my shoulder. I decided on carrying him bridal style. One day Sora I will take you to the alter and carry you this way once we're together.

To my surprise, he was lighter than I expected. He's so cute sleeping, I just want to give him a tiny kiss. I gave him a tiny peck on his soft cheek. My gosh how does he keeps his skin so soft it's soft as silk.

**End note:**

Awwwww RIKU HANG IN THERE!

**I won't be able to update until Tuesday or Wednesday so I would like to apologize for that **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:  
**

**Just finished the chapter like right now :3 now I must go and practice practice and practice some more gotta make sure my pieces are perfect.  
**

**I think that this would be the last chapter of Riku's P.O.V sadness but don't worry he's going to come back soon perhaps meanwhile Sora will take over it perhaps we'll figure out if Sora truly loves Riku as much as Riku loves him. Or is Sora in love with someone else *GASP***

**Well ima shut up now and let the story unfold **

Chapter 11: Midnight at Sunset Hill

This time around the huge distance between the lighthouse and the train station didn't bother me, only because I had Sora in my arms. I like the way the moonlight caressed Sora's skin as if it was a veil, making him shine with pure brilliance in the moonlight.

Once we were back in the city, the coast has disappeared off into the distance no longer could we see the oceans. We we're greeted by some unexpected people in weird outfits. They belong to a circus and one of them was the ringmaster of the circus which was in the middle of the town. They gave us some tickets as for a promotional stunt but hey, free tickets right. They said that the tickets would be valid as long as the circus was still in town.

This is great. Perhaps I could take Sora to the circus this week. I'm sure he would like the idea. It can be a date *hehehe*

We thanked the ringmaster who have us the tickets and headed off to the train station.

Along the way, Kairi and Namine were bickering about something, I couldn't tell what they were talking about but they were constantly glancing at me, which quite frankly was making be a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Riku, why don't you just wake up Sora you must be tired of carrying him around?"

"Well you see Namine, he must be worn out from today perhaps a nap would replenish him." Yeah right, I just want to hold Sora in my arms feeling his warmth against my body in hopes that it might happen when he's awake.

"But aren't you tired? You were complaining about it when we were heading over to the lighthouse" Kairi added.

"Well yeah I was, but as soon as we got there and I saw the whole scenery it gave me energy." Yeah the view was magnificent but Sora having his hand over mines was the thing that made my day. I should at least return the favor by carrying him.

"Alright, just making sure."

"Ohhh and you can take these." Namine handed me two tickets to the circus.

"We won't be needing them. Make sure you give them to someone, it would be waste if they aren't even use." I took the extra two tickets. What am I suppose to do with four tickets, I just need two for me and Sora. I'll figure something out.

"Thanks I will. Don't you worry."

"We should hurry. We won't want to miss the last train." I said to them as we picked up our pace.

We got at the train station 5 mins before the train arrives. I stood there thinking about the bickering Kairi and Namine had.

Perhaps that was the reason they were looking at me, to give me their tickets.

It doesn't make sense, there's something else there has to be.

*Whistle whistle*

My thoughts were broken as the train came closer to us. The nasty screeching didn't even bothered Sora. I guess he's a heavy sleeper those screeching could have awaken the dead.

This time the platform wasn't as packed as before which made things easier for me. Yet, I managed to lose Kairi and Namine, it wasn't a bad thing at least I get to spend more time with Sora alone. I sat Sora against the window and sat next to time making sure he doesn't fall once the train starts picking up it's speed. I had my arm around him just for his sake and mine as well.

The train was getting ready to move again and all the shaking made Sora's head rest against my chest. I was beyond happy at this point. I had Sora all by myself and he was in my arms again.

I took off my jacket and used it to cover Sora, as I did this I could hear Sora mumbling words.

I started to listen closely to his words but it didn't made any sense.

Out of nowhere, I heard him let out a small moan which took me by surprise. That wasn't the only moan, he let put a couple more moans and he was panting slightly, at this point I was shocked beyond belief.

What is he dreaming of that would cause him to moan and pant.

The next thing I heard blew me away.

"...Ri...ku…"

DID HE JUST SAID MY NAME!?

I was speechless, was he dreaming of me and I was the one who caused him to moan and pant…..

I don't know what to think nor say, I'm utterly shocked by this.

He stopped mumbling words and went back to sleep leaving me blushing.

Sora is it possible that you're in love with me….

*Whistle whistle*

"We're arriving at Twilight Station shortly, make sure you get all of your belonging"

"Thank you for riding the blue line."

As the train stopped I tried waking Sora up but he was still fast asleep. I gently pulled my arm away from him so I can get up and I gathered our stuff. Once I was ready to go I managed to pick Sora and put him over my shoulder. I was looking for Kairi and Namine but they must have left already since I took a long time to get out. They must have figured that Sora was fully awake and headed off to his house but that wasn't the case he was still asleep.

I was slightly scared, not knowing where to take Sora. I couldn't take him to my house my father would have killed me and I'm sure Sora's mom would kill him for not coming home. With my empty hand I checked him pockets to see if I could find his phone.

Eureka I found his phone on the left back pocket of his pants. I checked his phone to see if I could find someone I could call to lead me to his house. Sadly I didn't know anyone on his contact list except for Kairi and Namine, I tried calling them both but there phone were dead. When I went to look again I found "Roxy" that must be his brother Roxas.

Ring…

Ring….

Ring….

"Hey Sora where are you!?"

"Mom is going insane she's about to call the police reporting you as a missing person."

"Ohhh hey Roxas, Sora's right here next to me"

"... Riku is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm in a tight situation right now and I need your help"

"You see we just got back from Sunset hill and ummmm welll Sora is knocked out cold. I've tried everything to wake him up but nothing has worked. So I need you to tell me how to get to your house. We're at the Train station."

"Alright just head over to school, once you're there turn to you left and keep walking north until you reach a Starbucks then turn right and keep walking straight for three blocks until you reach the a blue house with a white fence and I'll be standing outside waiting for you guys. I'm going to call my mom down"

"Thanks Roxy…. errr sorry Roxas it just slipped out."

"It's alright Riku. you know already might as well use it I guess…."

"If it makes you feel any better Axel has a nickname as well."

"Ohhh really tell me TELL ME PLEASE PLEASE." He almost left me half deaf.

"It's Axie."

"OMG REALLY AXIE." I could hear Roxas laughing his ass off.

"Yeah I'm the only one who calls him that. When he gets you mad just call him that and he'll stop."

"OMG THANK YOU RIKU. YOU'RE AWESOME." I didn't expected that kind of reaction from him. When I first met him he was all serious almost a killjoy, but know he was overexcited. I need to find out more about him. Axel will thank me.

"Don't mention it. We'll be heading over."

"Okay, I'll try to calm my mom down a bit."

"Okay, bye Roxas." With that I hanged up and started to make my way to his house.

I set Sora down for a bit to reposition him into a more comfortable position which was the bridal style. It wasn't much after that I've arrived at the blue house and saw Roxas waving at me, I couldn't wave back at him because I had Sora in my arms.

"Hey Riku"

"Hey Roxy. Ummm can you open the door so I can leave Sora at his bed."

"Yeah let me open the door." With that I head off to his house, it was as big as mine but something about it seemed different. It didn't have the same feeling as other house, it seemed really cozy and warm. I couldn't explain it. As Roxas as leading me to his room and I set him down on his bed and put his stuff next to bed. Roxas left the room to tell his mom that Sora is back and I stayed in his room just looking around.

His room was really clean and well organized. Even his closet was color coordinated and he had a lot of shoes. I'm quite impressed I would have never imagine this well not from him perhaps Roxas but certainly not Sora. I laid Sora on his bed took off his hoodie and tucked him into his bead. I kiss on the forehead before I left his room, as a goodnight kiss.

Once I headed down the stairs I saw an angel. The woman standing before me was the true depiction of an angel, her smile was heartwarming, her long chestnut hair was flowing down her back, you could see her aura coming off her, her nice are exactly like Sora's. Her worried look on her face was diminishing.

"Hello, I'm Riku one of Sora's friends. I would like to apologize for bringing him home this late. You see me and Sora were hanging out with Kairi and Namine over that Sunset Hill right after school and we didn't realized that it was this late. Sora fell asleep on the way back here so I carried him since he wouldn't wake up. This was my fault please don't punish Sora for my mistake." I bowed to her as I finished explaining what happened. When he opened her mouth an angelic soprano voice came out, it had the power to subside any foul beast.

"Don't worry honey, I completely understand. Thank you for carrying him back here and sorry for any trouble he might have given you. Would you like to eat something." She was truly amazing, you can feel motherly love that she gave off. It made me happy from the inside.

"Thank you for offering but I'm afraid I have to go back home."

"Please call me Delilah. How about if you come tomorrow and join us for dinner."

"That sounds great. Thank you Mrs…. I mean Delilah. Have a goodnight ."

"Take care honey. Thank you for bringing Sora back."

"No problem. Bye Delilah see you tomorrow." She nodded back as I walked out. She's like the mother we never had, well we didn't really remember her and our dad never talked about her nor we have any pictures of her.

Once I got back home Axel was waiting for me. Our dad hasn't come back home, he must me stuck in it or else he would have killed me. He doesn't like us socialising with anyone. I told Axel what happened and as soon as I finished he heated up some food for me. I was blessed to have such an amazing brother, he was all have. Without him, I have nothing else.

I just need Sora and him in my life. Nothing else matters but them.

**End notes: **

**Still debating whether if I should make one more Riku's P.O.V before I move to Sora's or just got straight to Sora's . What do you guys say another Riku P.O.V or Sora's P.O.V.?**

I'm going to be busy all of this week *sigh* I'll try getting the next chapter out as soon as possible by the looks of things I might have it out on Friday or the weekend...


	12. The Proposal

**Author's notes:**

**Finally I just finished this chapter . Sorry that I took soooooo long to update I had some audition and busy with works and stuff so I made this chapter longer than usual. I included both Riku's and Sora's P.O.V. in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

Chapter 12: The Proposal

Man ohh man, yesterday was amazing!

I still can't believe what Sora in his sleep, his words are branded into my head and heart. I love him. I know now that's he's the one for me, my soulmate. Sora you are my everything, you and Axel, both of you make me want to live and enjoy life to it's fullest, I….I were to lose either of you I don't know what I'll do….

Ugh it's only Wednesday! Why can't Friday be here already I so I can enjoy the weekend and don't have to worry about school and stuff.

I guess I should get up from my comfy cocoon, I removed my bedsheets and let the sun bathe me with heat making my skin heat up. Ahhh this feels sooooo good. I DON'T WANT TO GET UP!

I had no choice it's barely the third day of school I have to go so I can see Sora. As I got up my body was killing me, it was sore from yesterday. Carrying Sora for such a long distance really worn me out but I didn't care. My aching muscles were bugging me whenever I moved.

Ignoring the pain, I got up and went to take a shower so the water can relax my aching muscle. I removed my my boxers and headed off to the shower. Thank god I only sleep with boxers. I turned the faucet and warm water started falling upon body. The water feels great. I stayed under the waterfall of water for some time thinking about Sora….

Sora…. I….. Love…. you…..

After I finished washing myself up I got out and dried myself before getting my fresh new clothes. I decided on wearing a my black jeans with a graphic shirt and and my brown boots. I waited for Axel to get ready before we went to school. Thankfully we didn't have too much homework or else I wouldn't have gotten enough sleep.

"Hey Axel hurry up you slowpoke. Geez, you take longer than a girl to get ready." I shouted at Axel to hurry up since we're going to wait for Sora and Roxas to walk to school together.

"Coming Riku, just gotta find my bag pack… have you seen it?" His temper was starting to raise. It can get really scary whenever he gets mad he turns into a beast filled with rage, only I can tame him when he's in that state.

"Have you checked your closet already, you tend to throw stuff in there." Axel stormed into his room pushing everything aside making his room worse that it was before, I swear he lied living in a pig's sty.

"Found it!" As soon as he found it he went back to normal thank god, I don't want to deal with his temper.

"Alright, lets head over to Sora's house I wanna surprise them."

"Surprise them? How?" Axel asked with a puppy face whom I couldn't resist.

"By hiding behind their fence and jumping out screaming at them." I can't wait to see their faces it would be priceless.

"Ohhh Riku you rascal, let's hurry up then I wanna see my sweet Roxy-boo reaction."

Heheheh just you wait Axel you will thank me.

Once we manage to to get to Sora's house we hide behind their recycling bin and waiting for them to pass by.

"Okay mom, we will don't you worry about that" Sora and Roxas said they same thing at the same time it was kinda eerie, but here they come.

"Ready? on my count" I whispered to Axel as he nodded in agreement.

5….  
4…  
3….  
2….  
1…..  
0…..

"BOOOOOOOO" Me and Axel launched out at Sora and Roxas quickly covering their eye.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Sora yelled out it was clear that he was panicking.

"Don't mug me please I'll do anything you ask just please don't hurt me or my brother" It seemed that he was at the verge of crying, did we go too far?

I didn't want to make him cry, great now I feel horrible. How can I do this to him.

I looked over at Axel and he was covering Roxas' eye. Roxas was completely calm unlike Sora.

"Axel I know it's you." How did Roxas knew it was Axel.

"How…. How did you know it was me Roxy?" Axel asked Roxas stunned.

" I recognized your smell plus I saw your hair poking out of the fence." Axel was blushing crazy.

"Y-You recognized my smell?"

"Yeah after being smothered by you I've been forced to memorize it."

"Ohhhh….. so why didn't you try to resist like you always do."

"Ohhh ummmmm….. SHUT UP AXIE." Roxas was burning up and he lost his cool.

"...did you just called me Axie?…." Axel was left speechless. I thought I would never see the day when that would happen.

Both Axel and Roxas we're blushing. They would make such a cute couple.

I forgot I was still covering Sora's eye. I let go and made sure he was okay.

"Sora, I'm soooo sorry I scared you this much. I just wanted to spook you a little but I didn't know you were going to get this scared." I was feeling like such an asshole. Just kill me know…

"Hahahhahha"

"Got you good, didn't I Riku." Sora was crying but it was from laughter.

"You knew it was me, Sora?"

"Yes, sir."

"But how?" I was really curious how in the world he knew it was me.

"It's quite simple actually. First of all, I recognized Axel's hair popping out from the fence." Damm, stupid Axel and his stupid hair.

"Secondly, I remember the touch of your hands from yesterday so that was kinda a big giveaway and lastly your aroma just screamed Riku." So, Sora has already memorized my aroma and touch after just one day. I looked at him as he was grinning like a maniac, he was expelling pride for some reason, I guess pranking me made him this way. I like it. I love that smile of his, just so sweet and real.

"Owww Riku what was that for?" Sora complain from the light punch I gave him. He made me feel like crap for nothing.

"For almost killing me from guilt." I was slightly pissed off at him but at the same him I admired his acting.

"Hehehe, sorry Riku." I was blushing like crazy, I just wanted to hug him,

"Sooooo why are you guys here?" Sora and Roxas asked us.

"Waiting for you guys, why else would we be here?"

"But what is your reason?" Roxas asked.

"Just want to surprise you guys, I guess plus we can walk to school together wouldn't that be fun." I have them my trademark Riku smile whom nobody would resist it's power.

"Alright, should we get going then." Roxas said as he walked ahead of me and Sora with Axel. I sure hope they get together soon, they are perfect with each other. I was all rooting for Axie inside.

GOOO AXIE YOU CAN DO IT FIGHTING!

Me and Sora were talking together and talking about about random stuff, when I realized that this would be my perfect chance to ask Sora to a "date" since I still have tickets. I got them out from my pocket and I proceed to tell him.

I clear my throat before I get on one knee. *clearing throat*

"Sora, will you do me the honors of going with me to the circus this week." If only i had a marriage ring, I would soooo propose to him. I looked at Sora and he was blushing like crazy.

"YOU BAKA!"

"What are you doing?"

"I just proposed to you with you will do me the honors of going to the circus with me."

"It sounded more like you were proposing to me like for marriage." Just you wait Sora, I will one day, trust me, just wait.

"I'll take that like a yes." With that I got up from my knee and went to give him a huge hug. I heard him gasp a little.

"Fine, I'll go just I have nothing else to do." He said very softly in a cute way.

YES! I GOT A DATE WITH SORA!

"Sounds good to me, it's a date then." I was jumping up down from sheer exciatment.

"D-DATE?" Sora fell down to the ground.

"Yeah, a date since it's just the two of us going together to the circus. You know a date."

"...Ummmmm I guess…." Sora is soooo cute whenever he blushes and talks like a love-struck teenager to his crush.

"Come on let's catch up to Roxy and Axie." I grab his hand and run to Roxas and Axel.

"Ohhh shut up Axie." Roxas pouted.

"Awww come on Roxy, it will be fun please please." Axel was giving his dangerously puppy eyes to Roxas, no one could say no to them.

"Ugh, alright but please stop looking at me with those eyes they make me feel uncomfortable." Roxas' cheeks were on fire.

"OMG ROXY THANK YOU!" Axel just picked up Roxas and started to carry him to school. It was clear that Axel was on cloud nine. While Roxas looked like he was going to hell with a demon whom wouldn't let go of him.

"Just kissed already." I shout out them receiving a death stare from Roxas. While me and Sora we're cracking up.

"Please don't give him anymore idea." I think that's what Roxas mouthed trying not to let Axel know what Riku just said.

Thankfully for Roxas Axel was too busy thinking about something else.

"Axel is something alright." Sora said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him not knowing what he meant.

"I've never seen Roxas act this way around anyone that isn't me, even I can't get these reaction from him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Roxas is too serious with school work. He has no real friends, he only has me. Ever since our passed away he's been acting that way."

"Ohhh I'm sorry to hear that." I said trying to console him.

"It's alright, I'm just really happy Roxas is acting this way."

"Thank you Riku, for everything you have done for us."

"Errrr sorry but why are you thanking me. I haven't done anything." I was really confused now. What have I done to them making Sora thanking me?

"Well for meeting you and your brother."

"You don't have to thank…" He suddenly gave me hug but it wasn't a normal hug, it was different. He was crying, sobbing as he was burrowing his face into my chest. I just stood there trying to comfort him to the best of my abilities, running my hand through his hair. Holding him closer.

We stood there until Sora's crying subsided and he was able to talk again.

"Sorry Riku, I didn't want you to see me crying I just couldn't keep it in…"

"Sora….. don't you worry, if you wanna talk about it I'll be there waiting for you with open arms, you know you can trust me and if you only need a shoulder to cry on I'll be there too." I was really worried that something bigger is going on with him. I just hope it's nothing to serious.

"... Thanks, Riku…."

"No problem, but just promise me that if this happens again make sure to call me I'll come running to you no matter what. Got it Sora." I was serious I will drop whatever I'm doing to to make sure Sora is alright. I don't want to think he's alone, he has me, Roxas and his mom.

By the way does he know I'm coming over to his house for dinner?

I guess will have to see, just gotta make sure he doesn't know.

With all that behind, we continued walked to school. Axel and Roxas have disappeared, I guess they haven't realized that we stop a long time ago.

Sora's P.O.V.

Ugh, where am I?

Before me stood an immense ocean that streched from miles. I was next to the coast from what appeared to be a familiar island, the fresh crisp ocean breeze felt great on my face not to mention the the sweet oceanic aroma filled my nostril. As I got up to explore this island I met a tan taller guy playing with a volleyball at a court. I walked towards him.

"Ummmm hey sorry for bothering you, but can you tell me where I am?"

"You're on Destiny Island, bro." He was quite attractive, the tan on his body made him more irresistible not to mention how muscular he was. He really did trained a lot in the sun to have a body like that.

"Thanks, ummmm what's you're name?" I asked him politly.

"It's Wakka, bro."

"Thanks Wakka, I'm Sora. Catch you later." I keep on walked around the island discovering more and more about it, until I reached an bridge which led into a smaller island with trees growing on it. I sat next to a tree under it's shadow. I closed my eyes when heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you lazy bum, whatcha doing there?"

"Just resting my eyes, Riku."

"More like sleeping."

"Awwww can't a guy just lay under s shadow and sleep."

"Not when you are suppose to be collecting wood for our raft. Wakka said he saw you sleeping by the coast."

"Hehehehe nothing get's past you huh Riku." I scratched my head and gave him a small smile.

"Move over Sora." Riku sat next to me hold onto a strange fruit.

"What is that you're holding Riku?" I pointed at the strange fruit wondering what is was it was star shaped.

"Ohhh this thing, well it's called the paopu fruit. They say that If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Ohhh really, that sounds soooo romantic doesn't it, Riku."

"Yeah it does." Riku got up and start to run off calling me to follow him, I had no other choice but to follow him.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

My alarm went off waking me up from my slumber. Ahhhh that's been the best sleep I have ever had.

Wait where am I? How did I get to my house, the last thing i remember was the lighthouse….

"Ohhh, I see you're up early this time you sleepy head. Come let's go eat breakfast, mom made our favorite blueberry pancakes."

"Hey Roxas, how did I get here? Last thing I remembered was the lighthouse in Sunset Hill."

"Riku came last night to drop you off. He said that you knocked out at the lighthouse so he had to carry you all the way over here. Luckily, he explained the whole thing to mom or else you would have been dead, mom was going crazy yesterday. You should really thank him. If I was him I would have left you there." Of course Roxas would have left me there, No wonder I couldn't remember anything, I need to thank Riku for all the trouble I might have cost him.

"Wow all the way over here. I need to thank him somehow. Alright, I'm just going to take a shower and head down."

"Alright, Sora see you down there." Roxas head down to his room to change he was still wet from the shower he took.

I picked out some clothes for today, a random white v-neck, red skinny jeans my black hoodie and my black boots. I got to the bathroom and started to undress and waited for the water to warm up. I got in and started to bathe my body. I stood under the water letting it fall, it always made me think.

Soon after I got out and started to dry myself and got changed in my clothes. I headed down to the kitchen where I saw Roxas stuffing himself with pancakes covered with syrup and my mom having her morning coffee.

"Ohayō min'na!" I was really happy for some reason I guess the shower really help me out with my thought.

"Ohayou honey, how are you feeling?" My mom asked.

"Great, I haven't slept that great in years."

"Well eat up I made your favorite blueberry pancakes." I sat down and tried getting the syrup that Roxas was hogging. The boy loves syrup, his pancakes were smothered with syrup.

" Okāsan arigatō!" We both said in unison after we finished out pancakes and washed our dishes heading out to school. This was the first time we have left to school together since I've been oversleeping for the past few days.

"Take care boys, don't come home too late especially you Sora."

"We won't mom, don't you worry." I said and we headed out the door."

As I closed the door, Roxas stopped me from taking another step and shushed me.

"Shhh, Sora don't moved I see someone hiding by the recycling bin." He whispered in my ear and pointed that the person's hair who was sticking out.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked him as if he knew who it was.

"Hmmm, I don't know but I sure to recognize that hair color. It belongs to Axel, I'm 100% sure no one else has that exact color."

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know Sora, I don't have all the answers"

"What should we do?"

"Hmmm okay here's the planned. I'm assuming he is trying to scare us because he is hiding behind our fence, but how does know where we live… Unless he's with Riku, he's the other person who know where we live; that means, Riku is here trying to scare you, Sora. In that case, Sora you pretend to act scared as if they were trying to kill us since you have great acting skills, that would make Riku feel bad and give us the upper-hand to get them. That should work out fine."

"Wow, Roxas I knew you were smart but I never knew you were a mastermind." I was amazed by Roxas' planned.

"BOOOO"  
As soon as we open the gate to the street Riku and Axel jumped out covering our eyes. Perhaps if I cry a little it would make them feel worse. I would have to thank all those acting classes I took in middle school they will pay off today.

"What the heck" I said acting surprised making Riku giggle a little.

"D-Don't mug m-me please…. I-I'll do anything y-you ask... just please don't hurt me or my brother" I managed to to sound like i was on the brink of crying. Thank you acting classes, it really did pay off.

Roxas' plan worked out perfectly, better than we expected. Roxas called out Axel and I called out Riku. You should have seen their faces when he found out we knew it was them it was priceless.

Axel was stunned by Roxas' plan once we explained it to them. I was shocked when Roxas said that he has memorized Axel's aroma so was Axel, he seemed really happy. Now he's even using Roxy to refer to him which made Roxas blushed a little. But when Roxas called Axel by his nickname, "Axie" all hell broke lose. Axel was turning into a tomato. He didn't expected that to come from him neither did I. Roxas seemed like a whole different person. This is what he needs, he need him… I have never been able to get Roxas to act like this… Thank you Axel, you don't know how much this means to me… Thank you..

"Come on, just kiss him." I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. They went off walking together in front of me and Riku well more like Axel carrying him off into the morning sun.

"Sora, will you please do me the honors of going with me to the circus." Riku was kneeling on one knee as if he was asking for my hand in marriage, it was quite refreshing in a way. It took me by surprise making me blush. I accepted his offer and he called it a date.

I-I'm going on a d-date with RIKU!

I can't believe he just asked me out and we're going to the circus I love the circus. Riku is just getting better and better, I can't wait until we go to the circus together it would be a great way to spend time together who knows what's going to happen. I was overcomed with happiness. Next thing I knew I was crying.

I started to cry from all the emotion I'm feeling at the moment. I never thought I would see Roxas acting this way since we lost our father and everything else. I didn't know what to do, I felt like falling onto the ground and just cry until I feel better. I turned to Riku and started to cry into his chest. I didn't know why I was sad, I mean I was really happy that Roxas is acting like his age but something made me feel awful. Hearing Riku's heart beat made me calm down.

"t-Thank...y-you… r-Riku…" I managed to thank Riku for evey thing that he has done for me. Not only him but Axel as well. I'm grateful that I've met them both, if it wasn't for them I would be able to see Roxas act this way nor feel more comfortable when I'm around them especially Riku. He makes me feel nice and protected for some reason.

Riku was shocked and asked if I was okay and told him I'm fine and thank him for everything once again. I apologize to him for seeing me crying, I didn't want to cry in front of him but i couldn't controlled myself. He stood there trying to comfort me, he assured me that if I feel this way again to call him, he will do anything to make sure that I'm alright.

Thank you Riku. I-I think I love you….

You made me feel safe, protected, loved, and happy. It's not the same like Kairi and Namine, I love them too but not like Riku. They have all been with me through good and bad times but they can't do what Riku has done in two days…

Riku has filled my void that I have in my heart. I need to tell Kairi and Namine as soon as possible, I need their advice more than ever. I can't just tell Riku that i love him. What if he doesn't even like me, what if he rejects me and lose our friendship…

I don't think I would be able to handle losing the person whom I'm in love with. I just need more time… I will tell him how much I love him someday when the time is right.

"Come on Riku, let's catch up to them." I told him as I wiped the remaining tears on my face. I grabbed his hand and we ran to catch up to them but it was no good, they were too far away ahead, I guess I must have been crying hours even though 30min that have past.

"Woah Sora, wait up. Let me catch my breathe." He stopped running after them since we knew it was useless. We have arrived at school quite early, we had at least like a half hour before it's time to go to homeroom plus 5-10 extra mins before Yuffie gets to class. We ended up playing under a cherry tree it provide a a sweet aroma and it casted a shadow making it a perfect spot to relax and sleep.

"Hey… Riku… Ummm how did you know I wanted to go to the circus…"

"Well actually, I didn't know Sora. I guess it's was just an intuition I guess."

"Hahaha, well thanks Riku… for everything."

"Nahhhh, don't mention it Sora."

"Ummmm… Riku can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Sora?

"Can….. ummmm… youholdmeinyourarms." I blurred it out pretty fast because I was embarrassed.

"Mhmm. Come here Sora." I moved up closer to him resting my head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around me, securing from everything. I just wanted to be like forever…

Before we noticed we both fell asleep under the cherry blossom tree. We were awaken by Leon warning us not to be late for homeroom. We must have overslept a little.

"Hey, you guys wake up already, there's only 5 min. before the tardy bell ring. Come on let's go to class, Yuffie asked me to sub in for her today, she got a cold."

"Is she okay?" I asked rubbing my eyes trying to get up from Riku's embrace.

"Between the three of us she's off at a concert so she asked me to sub for her while Cloud subs for my class. Cloud should be subbing for her but he wanted to sub for my class some how the principle allowed I don't know how…*Sigh*"

"Well guys let's head to class."

"Alright ."

"Please call me Leon."

"Hai" We both responded and walked to class alongside with Leon. We we entered our classroom he introduced himself to the class. When out of nowhere another teacher whom I've never seen before enters our classroom and launches himself into Leon's arms.

"Ohhh baby I missed you!" The blonde man said.

"It's been only 8 min since we've started school, babe. Go back to my classroom and do your job." It came off a little too strong, Leon was trying to be as professional as he can.

"Ouch, that hurts babe. Alright I'll head back I just wanted to see if you were okay with Yuffie's kids. Bye babe see you later." The man gave Leon a small kissed on the lips and winked at him before leaving the classroom. He left the mighty Leon flustered.

The whole class had their mouth wide open.

"WHO WAS THAT!?" The class asked in unison. He had no idea what just happened.

"That's my boyfriend, Cloud Stife who is subbing my class for today."

"NANI?" The whole class was in disbelief. So Leon is gay….. ohhh boy he has slapped many girls on the face with those words, many of them loved him, they would do anything to get him, but Leon doesn't roll that way. Well Good for Leon, I'm glad he has someone to be with him, other than Yuffie. They really look good together.

It's only in due time when everyone else in the school find out who is Leon's lover. Gossip spreads like wildfire.

I would love to have someone like Leon has… Perhaps I will someday…. I just hope it's Riku

**End note's:  
Ohhh boy they both love each other but are afraid to tell each other...hmmmmm sounds very familiar xD  
Anyways I hope you guys like it I'll try to the the next one as fast as possible I'm going to keep it in Sora's P.O.V. for the next chapter. BTW Sora's Birthday is coming up... if you guys have any idea what should Riku, Kairi, and Namine do for his b-day I'll gladly take any input thanks.**


End file.
